Love Story
by thephantom'sdancer
Summary: That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles..." Well, crystals anyway.


**I know, I know, I should finish my other story first, but this idea just popped into my head today while I was writing chapter four of My Fallen Angel. I just couldn't help thinking how cute it would be to write a fluffy piece of songfic XD**

**So here it is...**

**Love Story by Taylor Swift, Labyrinth style. **

**Basically, Sarah's told some of her closest (human) friends about Jareth, and how much she loves him, and she's basically telling their story from the beginning...**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

"I was fifteen," Sarah began. "I was selfish, spoilt and stupid. I wished my brother away to the Goblins from my favourite book, Labyrinth," Sarah shook her head slightly.

"_He_ appeared in front of me in all his tight-trousered glory," This gained a few giggles from her friends who were gathered around.

"He said I could have my brother back if I beat his Labyrinth. Naturally, I accepted. He showed me his castle from my parent balcony and left my outside the Labyrinth... I had to ask a dwarf for directions," She smiled "Of course, that dwarf became one of my dearest friends..."_  
_

_  
See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

"What was he like Sarah?" demanded Selena.

"Well, he was arrogant, malicious..._ charming,_" Sarah sighed.

"He did everything he could to stop me... He gave me a drugged peach. I dreamed of such a fantastic ball. I was wearing this amazing dress and he was so... breathtaking," Sighing, she continued, "I couldn't take my eyes off him. I broke free though, as soon as I realised I only had an hour left,"_  
_

_  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

"He threw crystals down tunnels, and sent vicious machines after me," She paused. A dreamy look stole over her face, "And I still loved him,"

"Did you ever see him again," Another friend, Carla asked, patting Sarah's arm soothingly.

"No. I told Hoggle, the dwarf, that I needed _everyone_ from the Underground, but I guess he thought that didn't include him,"

Biting her lip, Sarah forced herself to finish the story, "I cried so much that night, but he never came,"_  
_

_  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"But Sarah, you love him!" Selena was shocked. "Call him,"

"I wish it were that simple... Although if he came to me, begging me to return to the Underground I would say yes in an instant..." He green eyes shone with un-spilled tears, but she blinked them back._  
_

_  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

"He could take me anywhere with him and I'd be happy," This was true, although for months Sarah had fantasised about him, her, alone in the peaceful garden just outside the Labyrinth's walls.

_  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

"Maybe you're star-crossed lovers!" Lucy, the romantic piped up. "Y'know, destined to be together, but cruelly torn apart..."

"Shut up!" Sarah threw a pillow at her friend._  
_

_  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"I don't want our ending to be like theirs," She sniffled a little.

"Don't worry, it won't!" Lucy backtracked, trying to soothe her friend.

"Maybe you could wish yourself away!" Carla's eyes sparkled with mischief._  
_

_  
Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh_

"Hmm... There's an idea!" Sarah joked. "The others wouldn't like it," she pouted.

"Who?"

"Hoggle, Ludo... Hell maybe the Labyrinth itself," Sarah tried to lighten the mood with a joke, even if it was a very feeble one.

"I talked to Hoggle a while ago... he said to forget him, that I deserved better. But I don't want better, I want him!" She clenched her fists tightly._  
_

_  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

"I want him to come for me..." Sinking back into the cushions, the Champion of the Labyrinth sighed softly._  
_

_  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

"Hey, guys, Sarah needs cheering up!" Selena leapt to her feet, beckoning the others to do the same. They whispered furtively for a minute.

"Yeah great idea!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

"We wish the Goblin King would come and visit Sarah right now!" They cried in unison._  
_

_  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Guys!" Sarah's cheeks flamed red as the Goblin king materialised in a poof of glitter at her window.

"Your majesty," Selena curtseyed. "Sarah needs cheering up. Oh look Luce, your mums here. C'mon guy's let's go!" And with that, Sarah's so called friends left her alone with the Goblin King.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

"Jareth..." she whispered.

"Sarah... Do you really love me?" he reached out for her face. She felt heat rise to her face.

"Yes. Yes I do..." her voice was hoarse, barely more than a whisper.

"And you want to come to the live in the Underground with me? You may visit the Above whenever you want, my precious,"

Sarah nodded.

"In that case, _our_ love story will have a happy ending..." Jareth bent his head to kiss her softly on the lips, while simultaneously transporting them to the Castle Beyond The Goblin City to start the first part of their happily ever after.


End file.
